Do Friends Do This?
by blindPhotographer
Summary: Don't imagine Chloe getting dumped on Valentine's Day and she's all sad and mopey so Beca brightens up Chloe's mood by taking her to dinner and a movie and buying her a bouquet a roses A/N: This is the original prompt but it spun out of control becoming a series of oneshots
1. A Cliche Date

_Don't imagine Chloe getting dumped on Valentine's Day and she's all sad and mopey so Beca brightens up Chloe's mood by taking her to dinner and a movie and buying her a bouquet a roses A/N: Review if you get the Marnie Tethers reference! ^^_

It was a warm, muggy afternoon in the Bella kitchen making the cut daisies in a bright blue vase droop, some of its petals have lazily floated towards a yellow ceramic coffee mug where spoon clinked in measured beats against its side. A head of red hair rested on a cupped hand as blue eyes clouded over with disappointment uninterestingly regarded the afternoon sun shyly filtering through the open windows. A sigh was let out in the empty air as the other thin long fingered hand idly stirred the cooling coffee in the mug.

Chloe groaned and pushed her coffee away as she schlumped over the table.

"Of all the days to cancel a date… " she muttered to the table. " you're not a single lady, you're not a single lady…no, no..no " she jerked her head up to fake bawl "YOU'RE SO SINGLE!"

Beca walked by on her way to meet Jesse for a late lunch-early dinner set-up just in time to hear the last part of Chloe's outburst.

"Hey Red…" Beca entered the kitchen with some trepidation. "What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be out? It's one of your favorite days after all…"

Chloe looked over her shoulder, the little plastic hearts on springs bobbing sadly on her red and white striped headband.

"Tom canceled…. He couldn't even wait a day. I did see this coming but not today! Not Valentine's! Not the big V day!"

"Wow, I 'm so sorry to hear that but, uhm…. Valentines is not actually _the_ Vday... but then again, I think you didn't do well in world history, right?" Beca tried to keep things light but it pained her to see the usually bubbly redhead downcast and wilting like the flowers in the vase.

"Yeah… but oh well…" Chloe shrugged glumly but flashed Beca a reassuring smile albeit small. "Hey, won't you be late for your date? Go on, don't worry about me. I have a three tubs of Häagen-Dazs™ in the freezer and a marathon of rom-coms on the DVR."

Beca bit her lip and took a tentative step backwards but in a split second and a resolute expression, she went over to Chloe and pulled her up.

"Get dressed. We're going out. I have reservations to a great Italian restaurant."

"But how about Jesse? I don't want to horn into your date…" Chloe's heart was humming with joy but she didn't know why she was pushing Beca to keep her date with the boy she didn't care to be Beca's partner.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." Beca shrugged. "Now go before I change my mind!"

"Roger dodger!" Chloe cheered up considerably and actually skipped towards her room.

Beca watched her and let out the breath she was holding. It will always be Chloe every time. Everything else comes in second but what she can't understand was that why is it so? Chloe was just her best friend right? Nothing more, right? Anyway, she had to google a plausible excuse to text Jesse on why she had to cancel on the last minute since she already played the "I-have-violent-diarrhea" card the last time.

* * *

"Okay, your turn to pick what to do next. " Beca nudged Chloe as they walked out of the simple Italian restaurant that probably served the best pasta and pizza that Chloe ever had. Now that she thought of it, she probably needed to add an extra 30 minutes of cardio from all the breadsticks she had.

"Uhmmm… Let's see…." She hummed as she took Beca's hand in hers, entwining their fingers together. She then giggled out "Wine me dine me sixty-nine me?"

"Wha-? Classy, Chlo, really classy." Beca grumped, pulling away. "We are absolutely not drinking. Vodka is still running through my veins instead of blood from last weekend."

"I'm kidding! Let's watch a movie?" Chloe pulled Beca back a little too closely and fixing her with her patented puppy dog eyed look.

"Now you are just being cliché…" Beca bit her bottom lip to keep from grinning but still failing. At the corner of her eye, she saw a hole in the wall flower shop. "Wait there. I'll be just a minute."

Chloe was rocking on her heels with her hands stuffed in her back pockets, singing some trivial song under her breath when Beca returned with a large bouquet of long-stemmed red roses.

"I figured since we're being cliché and all…." Beca's cheeks were burning brightly with embarrassment as Chloe buried her nose in the selection of flowers.

"Mmmm…you're too sweet." The redhead sighed back. "I need to get these in water. Let's go back to the house."

"Wait, what about the movie?"

"Remember the DVR full of 'The Notebook™', 'A Walk to Remember™' and all Nicolas Sparks related?"

"Ugh, I thought you were kidding about that…" Cue the Beca patented eye roll but willingly followed the redhead, falling in step beside her.

A comfortable silence settled between them on the walk home before Chloe abruptly stopped beside the old oak tree fronting the house and broke it with a hushed question.

"What is this between us Beca? Do friends naturally do this?" biting her lip uncertainly, she took a step closer towards her best friend.

"I don't know Chlo… I mean, you're the first person I let in since… well, ever." Beca shrugged awkwardly. The same question has been plaguing her but never gave it any serious thought. A slight pause. "I mean… yeah…okay… yeah." involuntarily, she copied Chloe and also took a step forward, reaching out to smooth Chloe's curls from her face.

Chloe tilted her head and leaned into her touch with a beautiful smile that grows as Beca gingerly moves towards her.

THE END (maybe?)

 _Cliffhanger ending! (or is it?) Read and review then go to the next chapter to read and review! Thanking yous!  
_


	2. Looking for Beca

_So, being stuck in the world of fluff, I decided to write a second chapter. ^^_

Chloe tried to keep the roses as long as she possibly could; trying every trick she could remember since she was a member of the Flower Arrangement club back in high school. She tried everything but cut flowers can only last as long, even with the best care. There was one curiosity though. Chloe made a noise of confusion as she was staring at the vase of roses and wondered if Beca had a hand in this. She got up with a steely look of determination, she had to ask the brunette or this'll keep her awake all night.

Rushing out of her room, she almost collided with Stacie who seemed to only have arrived in the Bella house.

"Whoah there red! Where's the fire?"

"I - Where've you been? It's three in the afternoon…" Curiosity always got the best of Chloe as she peered at Stacie.

"Around." Stacie purred as she pushed up her boobs and gave the redhead a saucy wink.

"Yeah, anyway, have you seen Beca? I have something to ask her."

"Oh yeah, I think I saw her hanging out in the backyard."

"Thanks!" Chloe bounded down the stairs and out the house only to see Flo practicing her back flips in the backyard.

"Hey Flo! Have you see Beca anywhere?"

"No…" The Guatemalan drawled in her thick Spanish accent. "She was probably kidnapped and sold for drugs."

"Not helping Florencia Maria de Jesus y Fuentes." Chloe deadpanned. "Kind of in a rush here."

"Alright, alright! I think she was going over to the Barden café."

"Gracias!"

"Never call me by my full name again unless you want me assassinated!" Chloe called to the retreating back of the redhead who was bouncing out of sight. "Ah, dios mio!" she exclaimed before going back to practicing her gymnastic skills.

* * *

The bell above the café's door rang loudly as Chloe made her entrance. A quick sweep of the place informed her that the brunette she was looking for was MIA but she did spot Jessica and Ashley on the love couch, each enjoying a Frappuccino.

"Hey Jessica, Ashley! Have you seen Beca around?"

The two girls looked at each other before looking up to the antsy ginger.

"I think I saw-"

"—someone who looked like her-"

"—rush out of here when-"

"—we were entering."

It was freaky how Jessica and Ashley completed each other's sentences and Chloe blink at them in disbelief. "Did you see where she might have been going?"

"I think she was heading for the little park behind Baker Hall." The two girls chorused.

"Okay, thanks!" Chloe beamed before making off in a blur of red hair and blue eyes.

* * *

At the park, the only person Chloe spotted was Lilly who was hacking away at watermelons swinging on the monkey bars with a wooden sword which she was sure was called a bokken.

"Hey there Lilly! Watcha doin'?" Chloe chirped.

"I need to bring honor back to the family. I must defeat the samurais." Lilly whispered straight-faced.

"Uhmm… Okay. Good luck. But hey, have you seen Beca? I heard she was here."

"Beca-san is heading to the greenhouse as we speak."

"Yay! Arigato!"

Lilly bowed at the retreating form of Chloe before turning back to attack the enemy watermelons.

* * *

Chloe was sure that this time she would find Beca in the greenhouse. The afternoon was getting late and she must, must have the answer to the question plaguing her.

"Hello?" she called out as she barged in the room filled with thick foliage.

"Not again!" an exasperated voice was heard.

"Beca?" Chloe tentatively called.

Fat Amy's head popped out of one the bushes and grinned sheepishly at the redhead. "Sorry red, just me."

"And me." Bumper's head also popped out just beside Amy.

"What are you…?"

"Yeah, I was just showing Bumper how to do the mermaid dance, if you know what I mean."

"Gross. But yeah, did any of you see Beca?"

"She walked in here probably 15 minutes ago when Bumper was sinking his pirate ship into my mermaid's cove."

"TMI Amy! Did she tell you where she was heading?"

"Nawh…she bolted out of here faster than a dingo with rabies."

At this Bumper shrugged but then offered his two cents. "I think she said something about needing to wash her eyeballs out. She's probably by the lake dock."

"Oh! Awesome! Thanks you two!" Chloe smiled broadly before sprinting towards the direction of the lake.

* * *

Beca was contentedly sitting on the dock with her leg's swinging under her as she appreciated the sunset's colors wash over the horizon. This was how Chloe finally found her as she breathlessly sat beside the tiny alt girl.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" she flash Beca one of her brightest smiles.

"Well, you found me. What's up?" the brunette smirked back, turning to face her.

"I have a question. Remember the roses you gave me?"

"That was two weeks ago. What about them?"

"16 days and 5 hours to be exact. Now you know how cut flowers can only last so long? Because you know they're dead?"

"Yeah I know but I do wonder how you know the exact time frame…" Beca squinted at the redhead.

"Well, this one…" Chloe pulled out a flower she got from her vase of roses from the inside of her jacket and twirled it between her fingers. "This one is fake. Were you gypped by the flower shop or…?"

Beca's eyes widened and then turned her gaze back towards the horizon.

"Beca?"

Beca then dropped her gaze and stared at her hands on her lap while she mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sorry, what was that?"

A softer unintelligible mess of words met Chloe's ears. She sighed softly placing a hand under Beca's chin and gently raised girl's face to meet hers. "What is it?" her beseeching baby blue eyes matched her voice.

Beca bit her lip and blew out some air before facing Chloe again.

"Just…" Beca clasped Chloe's hands in hers and scooted closer. Chloe thought her heart would beat out of her chest as Beca slowly leaned in. She closed her eyes and the next thing she felt was Beca's warm whisper into her ear "Please let me love you until the last rose fades."

THE END! (again)

 _Be patient. I have been drinking all kinds of caffeinated drinks, checking which one has the highest content so….yeah… Also, my fingers can't type as fast as my mind churns out these shameless fluff fics so bear with me. I promise the next chapter would have the real ending of these two chapters and some other stuff…. I dunno yet…. Wait, what? ._


	3. Please accept my love

_A/N: Here y'all go! Did I just say "y'all"? you all? what?_

 _"_ Aubrey clucked as she surveyed her best friend's room. It was as spic and span, sure, but in one corner of the room was giant unicorn stuffed toy holding an artificial rose propped up by a wall of photos of a certain brunette and redhead. In the middle of this ensemble was a framed 8x11 photo of the two girls, a pair of headphones embracing the frame itself.

"Damn Chlo…" she breathed out in slight disapproval before grabbing a Harry Potter™ wand from the nightstand and poking a mound of blankets. "Wake up Chloe! We need to talk."

A grunt from underneath the blankets was offered. Aubrey shook her head, knowing full well how Chloe is in the mornings. She took out her silver whistle and blew it determinedly.

"Her voice sounds like yellow!" Chloe jumped out of the mountain of quilts wrapped around her. "what? Where?" she looked around in confusion spotting Aubrey with her hands on her hips.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry Aubrey! What time is it? OMG, I thought I set my alarm."

"Don't worry about it. The café was full anyway and the blueberry croissants got sold out." Aubrey nodded, referring to their supposed breakfast date.

"Oh well, I'm still sorry." A sheepish smile was offered.

Aubrey sat beside Chloe and took her hands in hers. "Chloe, we need to talk. Call it an intervention, if you will."

"Intervention about what?" Blue eyes crinkled in innocent bewilderment.

"You have a Beca shrine in your room! You need to deal with your toner!"

"It's not a shrine! It's just Pudding's corner of the room and… some other stuff…" Chloe fiddled with the edge of her blanket, looking anywhere but Aubrey.

"Yes, it is a shrine. You have Beca's broken headphones there. And why would you name your plushy 'Pudding'?" The blonde eyeballed her, squinting slightly.

"Because she looks like she ate the rainbow leading to Pudding Mountain." Chloe grinned, her eyes glazed over with the imaginary scene flashing in her mind's eye.

"You should stop hanging out with Lilly. Seriously." Aubrey waved a hand in front of the redhead. "Now about your toner— "

"BASTARD!" an ungodly scream followed by a slew of choice curse words broke Aubrey's prepared speech and both girls turned to the doorway.

"That sounded like—"

"Beca! I'm coming!" Chloe leaped out of bed and made a mad dash two doors down the hallway. Aubrey huffed and got to her feet, following the redhead with more dignity than Chloe showed.

* * *

Beca was found ripping up pictures and breaking some DVDs into pieces while cursing with a fury unmatched by the nine levels of hell.

"Becs, what happened? What's going on?" Chloe placed a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder. The seemingly simple action made Beca calm down by just enough to seethe out "He frigging cheated on me, the sonova— I mean, she wasn't even— with that chick from the High Notes, no less! Telling me that he had 'needs' and I was emotionally retarded and—" she huffed and turned to Chloe who tightly hugged her.

"Oh Beca…" Chloe leaned back to smooth out Beca's wind-blown hair. "Let me just get some duct tape, a rope and a can of gas and I will fix this, okay?"

That forced a chuckle out of the fuming DJ. "I'm pretty sure lynching was outlawed a hundred years ago Chlo, but thanks for the thought."

They stayed in their embrace for a few more minutes before Beca peeked through her lashes and mumbled. "As long as you're here Red, I'll be okay."

Chloe hummed. "Always Becs."

"Okay you two, you REALLY need to deal with your toners or you will stretch out all your pants!" Aubrey snarked by the doorway, walking towards her two friends.

"What toners?"

"This is just normal friend stuff."

Aubrey pinched her nose and took a deep breath to organize her thoughts. She then clasped her hands together before facing Beca.

"First of all, friends don't normally give things with promises of love attached to them. Second, friends do not ditch their boyfriend—"

"Ex. Ex-boyfriend."

"—their was then boyfriend to take their friend on a date. Finally, friends do not go all mushy in front of their so-called friend."

The bossy blonde then turned her attention to Chloe who was still holding Beca in a loose hug.

"And you. Normal friend stuff do not include making a shrine for that friend, offering to take out someone's ex and that, THAT FACE you make every time you see that friend is not a platonic friend look!"

"Just make out already!" Fat Amy's voice chirped out.

Looking over towards the doorway, the annoyed blonde and the two confused girls saw all the Bella's peeking through the door, eavesdropping. Of course, Fat Amy just had to offer her two cents.

"Yeah, you two. The sexual tension between you two is always making me horny." Stacie said with a twist on her lips. Emily, who was standing beside her, had her hands clapped over her mouth trying to keep her giggles in.

"I have a flame thrower you could borrow." Lilly directed this comment to Chloe who nodded and mouthed 'later' to the Asian girl.

The rest of the Bella's voiced their support on the two getting together, cheering them on.

Chloe looked at Beca, her eyes shining with emotion. "So.. this is us…"

"I… what… " Beca swallowed the lump of self-doubt in her throat. "I really like you Chloe. I mean it. You mean a lot to me. I just hope you feel the same way…? I — Uhm, I, gawd, I'm not good at this! Is it true you made a shrine?"

Chloe giggled softly and squeezed Beca affectionately. "It isn't a shrine…It's just a corner where Pudding lives and she has your broken headphones because it keeps her ears warm."

She smiled all wide-eyed and adorably dopey before sobering up.

"And Beca… I know I'm a bit dumb and spacey so I rely more on my heart than my mind and right now, my heart is saying that you're the one. I knew the second I saw you in the activities fair there was something about you that took my breath away. Turns out there wasn't something about you at all. It was just you. I love all of you Beca. I... I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close. Please... please accept my love."

Beca pursed her lips to keep herself from grinning like a fool. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears of happiness that she took the said hand on Chloe's chest and wiped at them in embarrassment. "So can I kiss you now?" she chortled, cheeks as red as tomatoes.

"Well, the first time you had a chance, by the oak tree, we were rudely interrupted by someone flashing a light to our faces…."

"Sorry! I just heard voices and I didn't mean to… " Emily squeaked out behind Fat Amy.

"And I wasn't sure what you felt that time by the dock." Beca shrugged, her awkwardness shining through.

"Oh, so that's why you took off even before I could open my eyes after you whispered to me. Huh… Well, now you know what I feel so…"

"So…."

"Just kiss already!" Aubrey hissed at them both. "Or I swear I will burn Pudding!"

"Finally!" was the last thought that flashed through Chloe's mind before she felt Beca's soft lips against hers.

THE END! (for real this time. ^^)

 _A/N: Or wait...Do you want to end it here or….? Let's calm down and think about this rationally….ooh! look! more caffeine! and sugar!_


	4. Must I Break the Bank for a Date?

Chloe was having a temper tantrum.

She has been having one for a week.

She was slamming doors, stomping her feet and huffily doing all of her day to day activities that was usually cheerily done with a song sans the bluebirds and woodland creatures helping her. The Bellas were doing their best to stay out of her way as Fat Amy warned them that "Gingers having conniptions have been known to suck out people's souls".

What would cause Barden's resident ray of sunshine to become a storm cloud?

One person would. Beca.

Chloe couldn't figure out what could be so off putting about herself that Beca has not made a move ever since their kiss that one eventful morning a week ago. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face in Pudding's rainbow colored mane. "Pudding, you're the only one who loves me." She pouted.

* * *

Beca was in deep shit. She rubbed her temples as she stared at her laptop, thinking of how to take Chloe out on a date. It's been a week and she is starting to feel like a fool. It all happened just the day after she and Chloe kissed when Aubrey invited her for a friendly cup of coffee. It turned out it wasn't so friendly since Aubrey's green eyes narrowed so dangerously and Beca swore she heard two voices coming out from the bossy blonde when she warned the petite brunette that if she thought of hurting Chloe, there would be the blonde's personal pack of rabid wolves waiting for her and if she survived that, her .22 automatic shotgun was locked and loaded.

Although, that wasn't the reason why Beca was on pins and needles. No, it was the conversation after that got her worried.

 _"Hey Aubrey, I've been meaning to ask this…"_

 _"Go ahead."_

 _"Isn't Chloe worried about how high her student loans would be? I mean, she has been overstaying at Barden. I mean, you know, I'd ask her but…"_

 _"Loans?" Aubrey's face scrunched up in genuine confusion._

 _"Uhm, yeah, loans. Student loans… the money you need to pay for uni…"_

 _"Pay for…? Ahh…Oh." Aubrey's expression went from confused to enlightened in less than three seconds. "Oh Beca, Chloe can stay in Barden until she's 96 and she won't ever have to worry." She smiled a little bit condescendingly, like Beca was a dim toddler._

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"Our sweet little Red is a trust fund baby."_

Trust. Fund. Baby. Trust fund baby. Trust fund. Beca had no idea and she thought she could get away with simple dates and kisses but Noooo… Oh god, thinking of the Valentine's date got Beca squirming in embarrassment. Chloe must have been laughing at her the whole time.

"Aarrrggghhhh… now what?" Beca got up and fwumped face down on her bed. She is pretty sure it was game over for her.

* * *

"You told her what? !" Chloe had her hands buried in her thick tresses, staring wide-eyed in disbelief at her best friend.

"She asked me. I simply answered." Aubrey took a dainty sip of her chamomile tea.

They were having afternoon tea in a posh coffee and tea place down Ben Hur road. One of the very rare luxuries the red head allowed since she was a sucker for the varied tea cakes and the Mad Hatter was one of her favorite characters since she was a little girl.

"You know how Beca is! No wonder she hasn't made a move yet." Chloe ran her tongue over her teeth. She was sure that was the reason why Beca hadn't sought her out the past week. "I need to fix this and you—!" she plucked the tea cake Aubrey was about to take a bite of. "You are going to help."

"And what are you planning to do?" Aubrey pursed her lips, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

A crafty smile akin to the Grinch's smile crawled it's way to the ginger's face. "Something that would erase your snafu."

* * *

"Tell me why we're doing this white shit again?" Cynthia Rose adjusted her maid outfit for a thousandth time that night.

"I think it's cute." Stacie twirled around, giving Cynthia Rose and the others a peek at her undies. "And this outfit is totally adorbs."

"We are doing this because we are the Bellas. We support each sister in times of need." Aubrey in her uppity way. "Emily, have you checked that everything is set?"

"Yes sir! Ma'am! Sir! Uh…yes." Emily gave her two thumbs up, a full blown grin lighting up her sweet face. Aubrey cocked head and walked over to the specially prepared table with cream lace over it, a three pronged candelabra decked with pink magnolias. The lights were dimmed just right to set the mood.

"One last thing." Aubrey murmured before hitting play on her music player making Chopin's Étude No. 2 in F Minor flood out of the speakers. "Perfect."

At that exact time, Chloe and Beca came waltzing in the establishment. Well, Chloe was waltzing and Beca was groping her way in since she had her Bella scarf wrapped tightly over her eyes. Both were dressed to the nines; Beca in a tight, slinky, black number while Chloe was wearing a lady's tuxedo.

"Chloe, I swear to god if I die tonight…"

"You won't."

"Where are we? I did as you asked; to wear a dumb dress I could barely breathe in and heels that make walking on breaking glass sound like a dream and…"

"And here is your seat m'lady." Beca felt her hand kissed by Chloe before she was guided to her seat, she held her hands out to feel the cloth covered table.

"Chloe—"

"Fada!" Chloe announced, whipping Beca's blindfold off. Beca's eyes widened at the spread before her. The flowers, the lit candles, the fancy cream colored lace over the table were all too much to take in. Not to mention, the fine China and crystal flutes along with so many silverware she didn't even know the uses for.

"Do you like it?" Chloe beamed at her, hopefully.

"Chloe…" Beca spared a look around her. "Are we in Taco Bell™?"

"Yes, we are! Your favorite!" Chloe said, pleased with herself. Aubrey knew the manager of the said establishment and managed to snag an evening in the secluded corner of the fast food joint but the muted noise of the other patrons and smell of grease still penetrated the sliding glass doors.

Fat Amy came galumphing near them in her maid outfit with the menus printed in scented linen paper and with much flourish, told the two diners; "Good evening. I am Fat Amy, your host for the evening. May I start you off with our best Baja Blast™ selection?"

"If you please." Chloe giggled. Beca was still caught up in her bewilderment that she could only close and open her mouth like a lost goldfish. She looked over the redhead's shoulder to see the other Bellas curtsying and waving at her.

The planned 'fancy' dinner went pleasantly enough and Beca loosened up some to enjoy the wonderful weirdness that is Chloe. She was still a bit dazed on what this evening was about but details were trivial if you are in the company of a very engaging redhead.

The evening was capped off with a lazy stroll in the nearby park. It was a good thing Stacie thought ahead and handed Becca her well-worn converse to change into as they were leaving Taco Bell™. Beca sighed in relief as she wiggled her toes around.

The late summer night's air was perfumed with the sweet scent of the Dama de Noche blossoms as Chloe led Beca to a pristine fountain in the middle of the park, beckoning her to have a seat.

"Chloe, what was all this?" Beca smiled shyly at the redhead who was draping her dress jacket over Beca's shoulders before taking a seat herself.

"Well, you haven't made a move since our kiss so…. So, well, I thought I should take the bull by the horns."

"Oh, uhm, about that… it's just…" Beca looked down at her toes, blushing. "I haven't the money yet to…uhmmm, ask you out." She whispered so quietly, Chloe had to strain over the bubbling fountain to hear her.

"Beca, I know you found out something about me I wish you hadn't.. yet…" Chloe scooted closer and cupped Beca's face, looking deeply into Beca's azure eyes. "Beca, you don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear." She dropped her hands and took Beca's in hers. "And you are my heart song Becs. I love you. Nothing— nothing in this world is more valuable than the song you sing that I want to hear for the rest of my life."

 _A/N: read and review please...helpful reviews though since i got an anon review saying they hate stacie in this series of oneshots and i was like..why?stacie?why? She has like 3 lines...o.O?_


	5. Just A Moment Longer (in Your Arms)

_Don't imagine the Bellas going to a park after midnight to mess around and Beca and Chloe are nowhere in their sights and the Bellas end up finding Beca pushing Chloe on the swings_

"Have I ever told you guys that with all the words of wisdom my daddy imparted upon me, he never once took me to a park for ice cream and play dates?" Aubrey slurred out as she took another shot from the bottle they had been passing around. The Bellas were all sitting around the backyard to seek reprieve from the hot summer evening of Baton Rouge and had been drinking since late afternoon; Aubrey tended to talk too much and too loudly when she has been drinking.

"Then let us go to the park for ice cream and play dates!" Fat Amy, who had more than one shot too many, shot up from the ground and swayed unsteadily on her feet knocking down some of the empty tequila bottles beside her. Lilly yelped and jumped out of the way, she had no desire to be anywhere Amy if she decides to crash back on the ground drunkenly but thankfully, Amy stayed on her feet and made a move towards the park.

Cynthia Rose and Stacie stood up as well, enamored by the idea and started talking about finding some lonely tubs of chocolate chip ice cream in the back of the freezer and cones somewhere in the cupboards. The rest of the Bellas, who were more than inebriated, followed Amy's lead giggling and stumbling as they headed towards the small park behind the Bakers Hall.

"Should I bring the rest of the booze?" Emily paused and looked back at the mess they left behind and called out to the rest. She straightened her blouse that was falling off one shoulder and looked around. "I guess I should… just in case." She quickly got the nearest Tequila bottle that was mostly full and pocketed a couple of shot glasses and scrambled up to catch up to the rest of the girls.

* * *

The trees guarding the park rustled silently with the help of the thin summer breeze as the stars twinkled overhead. There wasn't any moon to illuminate the park but the incandescent light from a few lamp posts dotting the surroundings were enough to warmly light up the park. The Bellas were found giggling and fooling around by the playpark with cones of ice cream. Jessica and Ashley were contentedly licking their cones by the tiny slides; Lilly was hanging off the monkey bars, confounding everyone how she could eat the frozen dessert like that; Flo and Emily were by the jungle gym eating ice cream then taking swigs from the tequila bottle while Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose were squatting on the sandbox mixing beer and ice cream in tall milkshake glasses Stacie brought along with them on a whim while rummaging around in the kitchen for the ice cream cones.

"So this is a play date…" Aubrey lazily told herself from the playpark's tower, smiling widely since one of her childhood wishes came true with the best girl friends she has ever had. Looking around, it then struck her. "Where the hell are Chloe and Beca?" She called out to the people below. Eight pairs of eyes looked up at her in drunken confusion.

"Yeah…" Amy drawled, looking around.

"Los señores de la droga les kinapped!" Flo drunkenly called out slipping to her mother tongue.

In their plastered state, the Bellas all scrambled in panic to look for their missing friends. They could have gone anywhere; they might have fallen off the lake and drowned, they might've gone to the greenhouse and got eaten by the giant Venus Flytrap, or god forbid, they went to the Treble's house and had indecent relations with those boys!

Amidst the flurry of activity, Aubrey held up her hand and blew on her whistle (she always brought it with her). "Quiet! Do you guys hear that?" They stood stock still as the sound of soft giggles floated in the air just behind some overgrown bushes east of the playpark. The Bellas edged closer towards the sound and peeked from the hedges.

* * *

"Higher Beca! Faster!" Chloe's face was as red as her hair with excitement and gaiety; Beca's laughter mirroring her own. Beca fondly gazed at the redhead from behind with a half-smile. The stars couldn't sparkle more than Chloe was that night. Her beautiful, carefree spirit broke through the darkness of the night and Beca could not have enough of it. Basking in warm laughter, embraced by her aura melted away the sarcastic, rebellious walls that Beca carefully built around allowing her own light, shy as it might be, to shine through.

"Beca! Get in front!"

"You might kick my teeth in…" she quipped apprehensively but did so anyway, blame the couple of shots she had for bad judgment.

"Catch!"

Chloe, breathless, grinned widely before jumping off the swing as it reached its pinnacle and falling into Beca's arms. The momentum both caused them to lose their balance and fall onto the sandy ground. Beca's arms were still around Chloe, the redhead's face two inches too close to her own. Beca felt herself grow hot but for a moment, she stared at the faint splatter of freckles, the faded scar above her brow, the blindingly white teeth trapped between what looked like the softest, pinkest lips and finally, the brilliant crystal blue eyes warm with affection. Beca caught herself and coughed. "Uhm, are you okay? The swing didn't hurt you, did it? You could've broken something…"

Chloe smiled brightly. "With you, I'm always safe." She fell completely on top of Beca with a _fwump_ as she squeezed the brunette tightly.

"Chloe, we're still on the ground."

"Just a moment longer."

* * *

"Would you look at that"

"Ya. Shawshank really knows how to get it"

"That is true Amy. That. Is. True."


	6. Just an ordinary day

Beca took a swig from her soda can then leaned back on her desk chair and stretched her arms. She then sat up straight and shook herself but then rested her elbows on her desk and went back to staring at her laptop screen (which she had been doing for the past hour).

"C'mon Beca, you can do this. You can assemble a set list for the Kennedy Center... Which should be better than that Wrecking Ball fiasco..." She muttered to herself. As she was talking to herself, her computer pinged notifying a new message.

"Hey, are you at your room?" It was Chloe.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I bought some snacks. Can I come over and read a book?"

"Uhh…sure." As soon as Beca hit send, a knock was heard at her door. "Whoah, that was fast… Come in!" she called out the last part as she swung her chair around.

"Peek-a-boo! Guess who tagged along too?!" Chloe pranced in, with Pudding, her stuffed unicorn, in her arms.

"Uhm, hey Pudding." Beca turned back to her laptop and opened a few unfinished songs that might inspire her to put together a decent mix. Chloe in turn was making herself comfortable on the bed, humming a bit.

"You working on the set list?" Chloe amiably said as she leaned back on Pudding, flipping her book open to the correct page.

"Yep."

"Well, when you're done, come and lie with me."

That had Beca choking on air and turning a bright tomato red. The redhead giggled, burrowing further into the stuff toy and winking. "I mean it. You can come and rest with me."

"Ahh, it's fine. I'll just finish this…"

"Okay. I didn't mean to tease you. Your face just went so red in less than a second."

Beca gave her a mock glare before taking up where she left off with her mix which wasn't much to begin with. Her thoughts drifted as she stared at the interface of the audio program with 64 tracks open. This is pretty incredible actually. This beautiful, wonderful woman here in the room with her made her want to cherish every moment. The sound of the page turning on her fingertips, her fruity scent lingering in my nose, her svelte body waiting to be adored on the bed…

Chloe looked up, suddenly aware of Beca staring at her who unconsciously turned from her desk to gawk at her openly. "Are you done? C'mon and cuddle with me then." She tilted her head welcomingly.

"No, no. Uhmm, no." Beca went back to what she was doing so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. Her thoughts consumed her once again as she listened to Sia's Colour the Small One ™ tracks. It's amazing to have someone so warm be this close, willing to spend time with her snarky, sarcastic self.

"Hey Chloe, have you heard this album of Sia? It's totally amaze-balls." She quipped, turning towards the redhead only to discover her girlfriend fast asleep with the open book on her chest. "And… she's asleep." Beca wheeled her desk chair closer to the bed. "You said you were going to read a book and the moment I forget about you for a bit, you go and take a nap." She murmured fondly, reaching out to play with Chloe's soft ginger curls. Beca's eyes raked over Chloe, drinking in beautiful eyes framed with such long lashes, lips like the softest petals of the pinkest rose, chest moving to the rhythm of her breathing. Like gravity's strange seductive touch, Beca slowly leaned forward.

Chloe groggily cracked an eye open then jerked in surprise to find Beca's face only inches from hers.

"Ah! Wait! Don't misunderstand! I was just going to wake you up! I—" Beca turned to move away but before she could Chloe managed to grab her shirt that made her freeze.

"Wait. Please don't go."

"Huh?"

"Please don't go. I just want to be close to my girlfriend." Chloe said it so easily as her hold on Beca's shirt tightened a bit. "I'm already awake now so… why not stay awhile? Here. With me."

. . .

"I wanna be around you, y'know? Is it okay if I hold you?"

. . .

Beca would have missed it had she not turned but there was a flash of doubt in Chloe's bright blue eyes that usually shines with over-confidence as the redhead loosely wrapped an arm around her waist.

Beca offered a lop-sided smile and scratched the back of her head.

"Well,uhm, scoot over then...don't hog the whole bed."


	7. I will always love you

_A/N: This chapter was posted before but has been removed and edited. Thank you for reading. ^^_

Beca was not known for being eloquent. She was known throughout her whole life for awkward fumbling of words and conversations puttering out on her end. Even in situations that mean a lot to her, she couldn't find the right words or form the exact sentences to express herself. Her confession to Chloe, god knows, didn't go as smoothly as she would have wished to but that was that; a maladroit collection of words supposed to be a confession of true feelings.

Chloe has been a doll and Beca felt guilty for being just on the receiving end of the sweetest words she has ever heard and read in person, text and voice mails. It is a wonder that Beca's girlfriend managed to fail literature an absurd number of times but she was undoubtedly a genius with words.

The brunette found herself sitting on the swings in the park behind Baker Hall with a notebook and a pen. She wanted to place some distance between her and the Bella house for a while in the hopes of finding the right words for Chloe. She sighed in frustration as she ran a hand through her chestnut locks, staring at the incomplete sentences she wrote in her sloppy handwriting.

"What's cooking shawshank?" a heavy hand clamped itself on her shoulder from behind which made her jumped approximately 3 feet up in the air.

"Damnit Amy… Don't creep up on me…on anybody!" Beca huffed, trying to get her cool back and continuing to mull over her notebook.

"What's up? Having trouble in paradise already?" Amy positioned herself on the swing next to hers and kicked herself back and forth while Beca sat silent and still.

"No, not really. It's… nothing. It's… Just me. Forget it."

"I could help you know. I have helped mother beagles through their empty nest syndrome and beagle pups through their separation anxiety. I'm like a psychotherapist without the paper saying it." Fat Amy slowed her swinging to show Beca her genuine concern.

"It's just… I suck at talking… well, not talking but…you know…"

"No, I don't know."

"See what I mean? I'm really bad at saying words…that…well, emotions…what?" Beca scrunched up her face, not believing that she could be this bad.

"Beca effing Mitchell. Remember the confidence I gave you?"

"Please no more butt confidence." She cringed and covered her head with her hands.

"That comes with a lifetime guarantee so I won't be rubbing off anymore for you. You're just not putting it in the right place." the too-energetic-for-words blonde raised a knowing brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are trying to do what you're not good at, like poetry and shit. Focus your confidence on what you are good at and what you really feel for Red. That way everything will slip in place like me slipping easily onto Bumper's—"

"Let me stop you there before it gets weird. Thanks Amy." Beca flashed an honest grin. "You really could be a psychotherapist, y'know?"

"I know."

Beca stood up and dusted herself off, feeling lighter than air. She knew now what to do and hopefully, this will express her feelings as clearly as Chloe expressed hers. Put her confidence in the right place, huh?

* * *

Chloe dragged herself to her room and dumped her bag on the floor. She was dead on her feet after a long day battling to understand Trediakovsky's plays and essays. How she will ever use 18th century Russian Literature productively in her life was beyond her unless she would be able to use it to inspire underprivileged children to be wizened playwrights or seduce a wealthy Russian banker while dancing exotically.

"Hey Pudding… huh, watcha got there?" Chloe draped the shirt she was taking off on the chair beside her vanity and walked over to her bed where her stuffed unicorn was resting. Strung on the plump plushy was a blue MP3 player catching the late afternoon sun's rays with its glass display. Curiously, it only had one track in it entitled with a simple "Chloe". She tilted her head in curiosity and bit her lower lip. She glanced at her bedside clock and determined that she still had time before the Bella's evening practice so she grabbed her headphones, settled down on top of Pudding and pressed play.

A smile made its way to her face when she heard her girlfriend's voice spill out of the tiny earbuds in its softest, lowest register like the softest velvet to whisper upon her cheek.

"Chloe, Have I told you that I will love you always? When that beautiful red hair of yours turns white, I will still love you. When the smooth softness of youth is replaced by the delicate softness of age, I will still want to touch your skin. When your face is full of the lines of every smile you have ever smiled, of every surprise I have seen flash through your eyes, when every tear you have ever cried has left its mark upon your face,I will treasure you all the more, because I was there to see it all. I will share your life with you, Chloe, and I will love you until the last breath leaves your body or mine."

The first bars of music then shyly worked itself in and Chloe closed her eyes as she leaned further into Pudding.


End file.
